


Set Them Free

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel needs to let Puck go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Them Free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by writerverse prompt: “Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect.” (Demi Lovato)

When Rachel first got with Finn, she was with him because he would be the perfect boyfriend. He was the golden boy of the school, the star quarterback. There was no one better. She soon realized that for her, there was someone better.

That someone could be quite crude with his language and had a bad habit of turning every sentence into a sexual innuendo. He used his fists to solve his problems way too much. He was one of her biggest tormenters during their shared freshman year.

But when they dated for a week, Rachel saw a different side of him. She saw a side where his aggression turned into passion. He made her feel beautiful and desirable for the first time in her life. He was willing to give up football. He made it out as if it was for Glee, but she knew it was for her.

Suddenly she no longer saw Finn, but Noah. Unfortunately, who Noah saw was Quinn. It was the story of her life. The first boy she liked was dating Quinn, and the second boy she liked wanted to date Quinn. It wasn't fair. Quinn might be attractive, but she wasn't a very nice person, so Rachel didn't see what all of the guys saw in her.

But like the saying, "When you love somebody, set them free," Rachel allowed Noah to go. She made it seem as if she was still pining for Finn, but she refused to be the consolation prize, especially to Quinn Fabray.

When she told Finn about the baby, it was partly because she was angry at Noah for wanting someone over her. She also knew it was the way to assure that Noah and Quinn got together. She smiled through her tears when she saw the two of them kiss. Being in love hurt and she doubted it would get any easier.


End file.
